A Solstice Eve Gift
by Propagandaprincess
Summary: Feyre finds out important news the day before Solstice. Eager to tell Rhys she tries to figure out the perfect way to do so. One shot, rated T for suggestive themes.


The tile of her bathroom was cold against her flesh as Feyre sat curled up in a ball. She wasn't sad, she was just… _shocked. _She thought. It was supposed to be difficult, way more difficult than this. She had prepared herself for years, decades even of disappointment. But today was the day before winter solstice, nearly a year from her present of a promise to Rhys, and her cycle was late.

She swiveled on her bottom and opened the cabinet under the sink. There were all of her supplies she had gathered for her expected week of hell. Sanitary pads and vials of pain potion… but she had no need for them today like she planned. Feyre took a deep breath and finally rose from her position on the floor and looked in the mirror. Her features had the tell tale signs of disbelief. If Rhys took one look at her right now he would know something was up. She tried to school her face into a composed calm. Quickly she realized she needed to do the same with her emotions. If Rhys got a twinge of what she was feeling down the bond he didn't pester her about it and she was thankful.

_Okay. Let's think about this and take it one step at a time. What do I need to do? _She thought to herself. Step one she decided was calling for Madja immediately and confirming her suspicions. She didn't want to risk being seen running to her shop.

She called for Nuala and asked her as calmly as she could muster to ring Madja. She could tell the wraith was concerned but she kept her worries to herself.

It didn't take long for the old healer to arrive at the door. Feyre quickly put on her robe and rushed down stairs thankful that everyone else that lived in the house was occupied today. The inner circle had planned to do one final visit to the court of nightmares before the end of the year but had decided it would be best for Feyre to stay home since she would be expecting her cycle that day. _Instead I may be expecting something else. _She tried not to get her hopes up though… just in case.

"Happy Solstice eve my High Lady." The woman greeted as Feyre hastily pulled open the door. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I uhh.." Feyre looked around nervously outside. She was scared to say the words aloud. "Perhaps it's better if we discuss this inside."

"Very well." Madja replied as she stepped gracefully through the doorway. She took her time hanging her coat up and then Feyre lead her to their sitting room. She hoped the warm flames from the fireplace would help calm her nerves.

"I was supposed to start my cycle today. I know it would be very early to detect something… like that but…" her voice was quiet but the woman seemed to have heard. She smiled back at her earnestly.

"Well let's see then." She motioned for Feyre to have a seat on the settee.

She moved Feyre's robe to the side and placed a gentle hand on Feyre's abdomen. Under her breath she muttered something like and incantation of sorts. She had no idea how her healing powers worked but she knew that Madja was the best in the field.

"Your right… it is early. But it's good find out these things early so we can give you the proper care… congratulations High Lady. You're pregnant."

Feyre let out a long breath she didn't know she had been holding. _Pregnant. _It was true. She let the news settle over her. Slowly a grin spread across her face.

"So what do I need to do?" she asked Madja and with that the woman rattled off things to eat and things not to eat and a million more facts that Feyre wished she had a notepad to keep track of it all.

After Madja had left she slowly got ready for the day. That night all of her family was supposed to come over and celebrate the holiday. Feyre was bouncing with nerves, after she got ready she went into full planning mode on how to tell Rhys. She was so thankful he was away so she could prepare. At about midday he checked in on her.

"Hello darling. How are you feeling." At the sound of his melodious voice she panicked it was hard not to tell him right then and there.

"I'm fine…" she started but quickly added "in a bit of pain though." She remembered she was supposed to be in agony with her period.

"I'm sorry love. I wish I was there to comfort you." She felt his sorrow clearly down the bond.

"Its okay. I'm glad I stayed back though. See you tonight?"

"Yes. We will be headed out of here as soon as we can. I think Mor is ready to tear Kier's head off so it may be sooner rather than later."

"Can't wait." And she couldn't. She was giddy with excitement just thinking about how he would react. And with that thought she kicked into gear to make everything perfect.

She heard the doors open and Cassian's booming laugh first. Her heart started racing. They were home, which meant Rhys...

Arms enveloped her and lips kissed her neck. "Hello darling."

"Eager to see me?" she chuckled. She turned around in his embrace and snuggled her head into his chest. Breathing in his scent of citrus and sea. His wings fanned out and covered them.

"Always. I'm surprised you are standing. Even more surprised that you are dressed and looking as gorgeous as ever."

"it's the holidays, I decided to suck it up and be merry." She quickly lied.

"We would all understand if you didn't feel well enough to be merry, darling." He stepped away to look I her eyes. "I don't smell blood on you yet though. Slow start?"

_Shit. _She thought, _damn Fae and their sense of smell. _She thought quickly on her feet. "Bleeding hasn't started yet but the pain certainly has. I just hope when it does come tonight I don't bleed through this gown. Do you like it?"

"Mmm very much so." He purred. She sighed softly, thankful he had taken the bait of distraction. She had chosen a gorgeous sapphire blue gown for tonight. With long jeweled sleeves and a fitted bodice that hugged her curves. She hadn't had a chance to wear this dress yet and now seemed like a perfect time since soon she may not fit in it.

"I'm glad." Feyre said. She kissed him deeply then letting him know her love for him. When she finally pulled away she said. "Now then we better go down there and supervise Cassian otherwise who knows what chaos will ensue."

His eyes were still closed as he rested his forehead against hers. "Mmm. You're probably right. But I wouldn't mind staying up here a little while longer." He felt his hands wander down her hips.

"Now, now." She chided. "I just got dressed. You can't unwrap me yet but maybe we can sneak away early tonight." His eyes sparkled with joy and mischief with that.

Slowly they made their way down the stairs. Feyre gazed upon her family. She was right Cassian was already starting trouble. He had an entire bottle of wine in his hand and a foot hoisted up on the couch next to him as he laughed at a snide remark Amren had made. Azriel and Elain were cozied up in a corner, Elain perched comfortably on the shadowsinger's lap. Their relationship had blossomed over the past year, no pun intended.

Mor was her usual glamorous self. The dress she chose was show stopping as usual. Its backless bodice left little the imagination and her girlfriend Andromanche was admiring the view unabashedly. This year Nesta was there too. Though hers and Cassian's relationship was still strained she noticed her eyes taking in the view of his backside.

This was her family. Both old and new and soon there would be another, one that she would love with her whole heart. She felt tears in her eyes and Rhys was there instantly. "Its nothing." She assured him. He nodded warily and went off to grab them glasses of wine. She joined the rest of the group gleefully.

The rest of the evening went by slowly but Feyre wouldn't change a moment of it for the world. She relished their company and savored the rich meal. She had to dump her wine glass a few times sneakily in a nearby potted plant. She hoped Elain would forgive her when that plant died.

They were all settled and comfortable chatting with one another in the sitting room when Feyre decided it was now or never.

"_Ready for your solstice eve present High Lord?" _she asked down their bond.

"_I believe I am." _He responded in a sultry voice. He believed his present that night was her. While she would happily oblige him in that later there were more important presents to be given.

"Goodnight all." He addressed everyone aloud.

"Already throwing in the towel Rhysand? You're an old man." Cassian chided.

"That I am. But when you are sick and miserable in the morning don't cry to me." He responded grabbing Feyre's hand and whisking her away upstairs.

Feyre slowed their pace to their bedroom by kissing him at the top of the stairs which he responded with earnest. In a tangle of limbs the made their way down the long hallway but she stopped them before their door.

"What is it?" Rhys asked. He pressed her back against the nearest door. Which so happened to be the room Feyre was leading them to. It had been empty since they completed building their estate. Empty in a sense that it had no furniture or decorations, but it was full of their hopes and dreams.

"I have another solstice Eve present for you as well…" she said and before he could say a word or guess she opened the door behind her.

It had taken her all day. She was surprised he didn't find a speckle of paint on her somewhere, she was sure she had missed some spots in her haste. Despite it being rushed it was some of her most treasured work.

Standing in the once empty room was now a small crib, a rocking chair and a short six drawer dresser. They had bought the furniture for future use, a tool to design the nursery room around, but they were left to gather dust in the closet. She had spent the better part of her morning just assembling the furniture alone.

The rocking chair she had placed in the alcove next to the two towering built in bookshelves. The crib on display near the door for easy access and next to it was the dresser that was low enough to use as a table to change the future child's nappy.

She didn't know whether to just have the surprise be the furniture but she decided that was too impersonal. So she added an artist's touch.

The rocking chair she left alone, mainly because she ran out of time. The crib now was painted with clusters of stars. Midnight blue, a crisp white and onyx decorated the once plain wooden bars. It was a simple design but still beautiful. It was the dresser that seemed to take Rhysand's breath away.

Feyre had taken inspiration from her old childhood dresser. Though this one was much nicer than the old broken one she shared with her sisters it was still a dear memory for her. On each of the six drawers she had painted to represent each member of the inner circle. On the bottom right drawer represented Mor, painted there was a deep red sunset and the Velaris skyline, the kingdom of which Queen Morrigan ruled. Her favorite place in Prynthian.

Above it was Cassian's drawer. The red of her skyline blended upward to match the red of his siphons of which she had painted all seven. They were outline in gold to represent the true value he was to their court, and to show he would always be more than just a bastard orphan to his true family. The gold then seeped up to Amren's drawer, the top of the right side of the dresser, it was filled to the brim with gems and in the middle was the amulet that Amren had loaned Feyre to give her courage to face her fears.

On the bottom left side of the dresser was Azriel his too was adorned with likenesses of his siphons, his a sapphire blue, much like Cassian's they were outlined but this time in silver that turned into ornate roses. Feyre wanted to symbolize that they thought of him as so much more than just their spy, they knew him for the softness and goodness of his heart. A side that had been brought out more by the presence of her sister. She hoped it stayed that way.

Then there was Feyre's drawer. In all honesty she had no idea what to put so she made hers and Rhysand's drawer a matching set. Ariel's silver roses turned into the mountains and then an endless sky and the top drawer, Rhysand's, were the three stars. Their court, that would one day be this child's If they chose so.

Rhys was silent for a long time. Feyre went and sat down in the rocking chair and let him soak it all in.

Finally after ages he spoke. "Its beautiful Feyre, all of it." He said with a quiet voice. Finally he turned to look at her. Tears streamed down his face. "…Are you?" He seemed to struggle with the word just as Feyre did that morning.

"Yes Rhys. I'm pregnant." She knew he needed to hear those words out loud. "_You're going to be a father._" She added down the bond.

He rushed at her. He scooped her up from the chair and held her in his arms tightly. They stayed like that for a long time. When he finally sat her down in the chair her arms were a bit numb but Rhys still seemed so lost in the moment. He kneeled down, and rested his head on her abdomen.

"Hi baby." She heard him whisper. "You are so loved."


End file.
